


Mine

by Bjork



Category: Halloween (1978), Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a hidden secret which lives within you. A passage that allowed you to communicate well with a certain someone that everyone had grown a undeniable fear for. You grow tired of his gimmicks and tricks but you would forever remain a loyal friend to him. You didn't understand why he would just kill you, but seeing and looking back on the past and future, any signs of being the cause of your death held no trace with in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

You swished your tongue in your mouth as you felt tired, your head resting on your shoulder as you closed your eyes towards the empty desk across from you. You were placed in the last row of the class room, not wanting to be judged by others because of your dark personality and fashion when you heard the whispers behind you. 

You and another student who didn’t seem to comfortable to be around you was sitting two desks away, the teacher continuing to chatter away with a lesson you could give two less shits about. 

“Alright, class, you may come up and retrieve your lunches.” The teacher finally finished, much to your surprise as everyone seemed to practically sprint up and lunge for the black cartons which contained skim milk, strawberry milk and chocolate milk with sub sandwiches of ham and cheese. Provided packets of mayo was discarded on the desk as well as everyone continued to leave you behind, allowing you to close your eyes as you felt tears of annoyance enter the rim. 

It didn’t matter that much, considering after lunch there was an assembly until three, giving you enough time to usual hide out outside on the bleachers and chat away with the football players who called you creepy but still enjoyed having you around for your sense of humor. 

You heard your peers talk and erupt into small groups as everyone began to enjoy themselves, leaving you to yourself until lunch break was over. You peeked your eyes open, seeing none other than an annoying companion of yours. You gasped loudly, pulling yourself up into a straight position as you glanced around the room in shock, noticing that no one seemed to be seeing what you were witnessing as the man waved a razor straw long finger in your direction. 

“What are you doing here?” You whispered frantically, the sound of his vibrate chuckle resounding in your head so clearly as his pointed teeth began to slowly reveal themselves from his wide grin. 

“Oh, aren’t you happy to see me? I’ve only came just to see my little girl...Tch, look at you, already grown up and fucking developed. You couldn’t get any better, could ya?” Freddy questioned you with thick sarcasm, fascination and truth with held in his voice as his light blue eyes looked you over with approval, making groaning sounds and wet noises with his mouth as he bought one razor claw against his lip.

You couldn’t fight off denial, being a good round of seven years ever since you had met Freddy Krueger, but, out of all those three hundred and sixty five days, you never once had to deal with him in public. But considering Freddy was constantly killed in the real world, and you grieved and wept each time until he was reborn in the dream world and came back to claim what was rightfully his. 

“Freddy, get out! Now!” You hissed to him through gritted teeth, praying to anyone out in the world who could hear your prayer that no one was able to see him.

“Awww, what’s wrong Kitten? Aren’t you happy to see me?” Freddy questioned with a sickening tone that caused you to swallow as you suddenly felt vulnerable and self conscious as you forced your eyes to look down in your lap instead. Hopefully, if you ignored him, he could take the hint you were in no near mood for games. 

“I missed you.” Freddy informed you warmly, his voice coming closer and closer until you finally realized he was now sitting in a crotched position underneath your desk, knees close to his chest as both his hands were on your black jean clothed knee caps. His clawed hand tapped away patiently on your thigh, gazing up at you with a smirk coated over his scaly burnt skin, his hat resting upon your head. 

“Seriously, Freddy, just freaking leave!” You told him sternly as you did your best to keep your lips from moving too much as a classmate began to approach you with a small smile, Grace, you half remembered her name, representing her own title as a Christian as she wore the school uniform dark blue skirt. 

She was holding a chocolate milk flavored carton in hand, her long hair braided onto her back as she wore glasses. 

“Are you alright back here by yourself? I can get you lunch if you want.” She offered kindly, causing Freddy to roll his eyes underneath the table with disgust as he hissed sharply.

You quickly returned the smile, shaking your head and attempting to act your usual self as you replied back. 

“Oh, no! Its alright, I’m fine.” You explained to her, Grace probably being one of your favorite classmates since she was more accepting than your own parents. 

“Are you sure? There are more lunches up there, or I can ask the teacher if I can go down with you to get a different lunch. I think they had Peanut Butter and Jelly Uncrustables.” Grace continued, wanting to make sure you were to get something in your stomach since you had skipped Breakfast. You once more shook your head, letting out a slight snort when Freddy muttered. 

“Nice panties, wouldn’t mind gettin’ into that anytime soon.” 

“No thanks, I’ll probably eat later.” You shoved your foot out purposely, glancing down for a quick split second to see Freddy occupied with one razor finger lifting up the hem of an oblivious Graces’ skirt. 

He quickly removed his hand, causing her skirt to flap down as she moved her gaze to the floor and smoothed her skirt out. 

“Well, alright. If you change your mind, I’ll try to save one for you.” She told you before walking away, being able to hear Freddy’s chuckle as the hems of her skirt were completely torn and shredded poorly. 

“Freddy!” You said quietly in shock, feeling your heart beat with pity for Grace as you didn’t approve too much of his jest. 

“I’ll be seeing her tonight, girl sleeps like a damn rock.” Freddy said in a gruesome tone, causing your eyebrows to come together in distress as you tried to contain the warmth and fuzzy feeling over washing your stomach. You hated it when Freddy bought up anything that could trigger your blood lust what so ever. While he may had thought of it to be comical, you did whatever you could to control your impulse. 

You enjoyed watching Freddy slash and slaughter his way through the dream world with you at his side, it was one of the greatest moments and most of them is what you did half the time. 

“I like her Freddy, she’s a good Sophomore.” You told him weakly, wanting to keep her alive more or less instead since she seemed to be there for you when you had your days. 

He let out a growl from the back of his throat, hands trailing up to your hips before he used his razor club hand to teasingly tap at your side. 

“I keep forgetting that my girls a Junior, last year, eh?” Freddy guessed as you nodded your head but remained quiet, giving him a quizzical look before placing a hand over your mouth and yawning. 

“I’m going to the bathroom, screw this.” You told him as you pushed yourself out from your desk, Freddy being going in an instant while his hat still remained on your head. You trudged your way over towards the front of the room, being sure to use your manners even though your peers ceased to move. Going around them with a slight attitude but hearing the sound of a shriek from a female whom had lost her chair caused you to hold back a smile. Leave it to Freddy to pull such a nasty trick. 

“May I use the bathroom?” You asked the teacher softly, getting a small nod of the head as they continued to eat their lunch. 

“Thank you.” You said before nearly sprinting out of the room, gripping the door knob and roughly opening it before allowing it to close on its own as you walked down the hall, seeing a few other students from different classrooms chatting and eating their own lunches. 

You trailed yourself off down the hall, coming closer to the water fountain before making a swift turn into the right opening in the wall. 

Once you entered the bathroom, you made quick note of the stalls, all the light turquoise doors being wide open. The window with a blurry design was the only thing lighting the bathroom, the sun dull outside of the world blaring through as the old white sinks dripped with water. The sinks and stalls were so far away, you could have added it up to a near ten yard foot. 

Sighing heavily you walked over towards the window, a small provided space you favored, hidden by the last seventh stall was where you usually crashed out. 

You rested yourself up against the wall, feeling yourself shutter before crossing your arms against your chest and closing your eyes, allowing your head to tip down before a pair of hands slid from underneath your thighs; taking you out of surprise when your entire lower weight was being held elsewhere. 

You wrapped your legs around their waste, taking into the comfort as their hands continued to ride up closer and closer, moving themselves between the small gap of your legs before one hand only held you place. 

You opened an eye, coming face to face with nothing but a pair of black overalls which you mistook for a janitors suit. You gasped, looking up in horror to see a man with a rubbery mask and musky provided hair staring back at you in return. You bit back the urge to scream, his mask being slightly realistic but yet so creepy as it suited him well. 

It suddenly hit you like concrete, thinking back in your time until a hand was now gloved hand was stroking your cheek passionately. 

“Myers...?” You guessed, not once expecting your day to have any strange turn of events. Just when you thought being friends with the urban legend Freddy Krueger was frightening enough, none other than Michael Myers himself decides to pop in with a welcoming gift. You were speechless, unsure on how to react to this situation. 

“She’s mine, dick weed!” A voice roared, causing you to yelp as you were suddenly jerked forward into a chest, a pair of hands holding you from down below and one on your wrist as a loud crack and spill reached your ears. Only being able to make out what you could, Freddy’s clawed hand was bone deep into the marvel wall, small pebbles staring to come out. His visible teeth were gritted, eyes narrowed and body language reading rage, Freddy was out to play. 

Michael could only shook his head, causing Freddy to growl loudly as he struggled to remove his hand from the spot you were previously in, giving Michael more than enough time to reach behind him blindly to lift his leaning machete off the wall, holding it tightly in his hand, he swung it over his shoulder, causing you to do the best you could to try to stop him as you removed your legs off his waist, his grip on your behind the only thing keeping you from parting away from him. 

“No!” You cried out helplessly, now reaching for his weapon as you hit at his arm, the appendage not once bulging out of its uprising stance. 

You were once again swerved around sharply, feeling as if the situation was nothing more of a game to the stranger you had just met as he missed another murderous slash from Freddy. You weren’t even sure why Michael was even here, none the less did he have any relation towards Freddy in any way...That you knew off. 

You felt something grip on the back of Union Jack flagged shirt, causing you to turn your head around to see Freddy keeping a tight hold on you with his human hand. 

Just as soon as Michael bought down his machete, Freddy and you were out of sight. 

Seeming to be a taken back by the surprise move, he turned his head around to see you clinging tightly to Freddy, your head resting against his shoulder as your hands clung to his sweater, your breathing was heavy and your eyes were afraid. 

A hand was wrapped possessively around your waist, Freddy’s hat back on his head as it gave him a much more deadly look. His eyes were sending anyones blood cold as the temperature in the room boiled, the stall doors melting as the water pipes began to scream and splatter blood into the sinks. 

He pointed out his clawed arm, addressing Michael as his gaze was reading his own departing limbs. 

“You’ve fucked with the girl now, Myers. Stay away from her, or else I’ll have your munging ass running back home to your whore face Mother.” Freddy warned, voice being far from sarcastic as usual as each word was punctured with a physical wound to the mind, a red inflame smoke swallowing you both whole as you felt yourself become weak and allowed your heavy eyelids to slide close. The last thing you saw was Freddy’s razor claws incoming dangerously close to your face.


End file.
